


Boo Boos

by gothkore



Series: ShanceFluffWeek2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black/Blue, Ddlb lifestyle, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sea/Stars, shancefluffweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: For Shancefluffweek2k17:Day One: Black/BlueDay Two: Sea/Stars





	Boo Boos

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is velvetrosesx

There was a bruise swelling on his shin. It was a nasty blue color that stood out prominently against his pale skin. Shiro sighed and gave it a poke, watching the way the color faded before coming back full force. This was the third time he'd fallen off the bed this week.

He twisted in the mirror, muscles bulging to reveal an ugly black bruise on his shoulder blade. At this rate, he was gonna look like a walking punching bag. God, he missed Lance. He couldn’t sleep without his cuddly warm kitten and it was effecting him greatly, causing him to toss and turn and well, fall off the bed. Like some child who couldn’t sleep without their favorite blanket.

He pouted and walked away from the mirror to grab the laptop. It was awfully early here and Lance might not be awake according to time zones, but Shiro just really wanted to see him before he went to sleep. It sucked that his job required him to travel, but Shiro couldn’t be too mad. It helped provide for him and Lance, and as long as his baby boy didn’t mind then that’s all that mattered.

It didn’t take long for Skype to ring.

It rang a few times and Shiro was afraid Lance wouldn’t answer until a familiar uppity nose greeted his sight.

His heart melted. Lance had the covers drawn up to his face, only his nose and upwards shown. Oceanic blue eyes were lidded low with sleep yet a familiar happiness that Shiro always saw when Lance looked at him was swimming in there too. Shiro spied the familiar cat plushy next to him. All black with white paws named Kuro.

“Hi, baby boy” he said softly, fondness swelling up warm and tight in his chest at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend.

“Hi Da-Shiro” He smiled sleepily, grabbing the plushy.

“You can call me daddy, I don’t mind”

Lance flushed. It was a soft pink due to sleepiness and Shiro could coo at the sight.

“Hi daddy” He said softly toying with one of the cat ears.

“Sorry baby boy I didn’t mean to wake you. Daddy just really wanted to see you. He can’t sleep without you so he keeps falling off the bed and getting boo boos”

Lance’s eyes were wide as he sat up.

“What!? Boo boos!? Daddy you gotta put band aids on em’. And next time you take Blue with you so you can feel like I’m next to you” He scolded gently, grabbing another plushy. This one a small blue lion cub.

“I knowwwww, but I don’t want band aids or Blue, I want magic kisses and you” he cooed softly. Lance flushed and buried his face in his hands shyly. Shiro wanted to cuddle his baby boy so bad it wasn’t fair.

“Lanceeee, let daddy see you.”, he whined getting comfortable on his stomach. Hiding a wince at the pain it brought when he added too much pressure on another bruise. Lance must have seen between his fingers being the sneaky little boy he was and pursed his lips.

“If I kiss your boo boos and sing you a lullaby will you be able to sleep daddy?”

“Well your not here so it miiight not work but you can try, Sweetheart”

Shiro sat up and brought the laptop camera to all the black and blue bruises decorating his body, dying of fondness as Lance scrunched up is face cutely and kissed the computer screen where his bruises were. When he was done he place his lips to the screen, waiting for Shiro to press his lips there too in a mock kiss before he started to sing.

Shiro laid there gazing lovingly at the screen as he drifted off to sleep to Lance’s soft accented voice. Before he drifted off he heard Lance’s tender voice.

“Goodnight, Daddy”

“Goodnight, Baby Boy”

@shancefluffweek


End file.
